Treaty
The Treaty of Tallahassee between the Central American Coalition and the United States of America 1. Cessation of all operations by land, sea and in the air on 23rd March 2001 at 13:00 hrs. 2. United States territory captured during hostilities will remain under the control of the Central American Coalition. 3. United States sovereignty will be limited to the continental United States and the United States of America may not possess any oveseas colonys. 4. Military personnel captured from both sides will be repatreated immediately, including hostages and persons under trial or convicted with the exception of those under indictment for war crimes. 5. The United States central command leadership will be stripped of their rank, discharged from the military and may never hold public office. 6. All United States war criminals will be held accountable. 7. The 30 kilometres bordering the Central American Coalition will become a demiliterised zone. 8. All civilians captured will be repatreated, immediately, with the exception of those under indictment for war crimes. 9. The ecconomical, social and industrial growth of the United States will continue unhindered. 10. The United States army will only be permitted 95,000 personnel and prohibited from owning or using tanks, aircraft or missiles. Those that they do possess will be disarmed and transferred to Central American Coalition control without reciprocity. 11. The United States Navy will only be permitted 45,000 personnel, 2 aircraft carriers and 75 aircraft, 3 battleships, 3 Battle cruisers, 8 light cruisers and 15 destroyers and the United States Navy are not permitted to own submarines. All other ships and all submarines they possess will be disarmed and transferred to Central American Coalition control without reciprocity. 12. The United States Marine corp. will only be permitted 60,000 personnel and will be prohibited from owning or using tanks, aircraft or missiles. 13. The United States airforce will be disbanded and all aircraft, armor and munitions will be disarmed and transferred to Central American Coalition control without reciprocity. 14. The United States armed forces, in its entirity, will not excceed 200,000 personnel, 10 pieces of artillery, 75 navy aircraft, 3 battleships, 3 Battle cruisers, 2 Aircraft carriers, 8 light cruisers and 15 destroyers, all of the most modern types. 15. All defenese in the United States of America are to be dismantled, including anti-aircraft defences, coastal defences and installations and boarder defences. 16. The United States armed forces are not permitted mines of any description (land or sea). 17. The United States of America are not permitted a Special Forces of any description. 18. The United States of America are not permitted Nuclear weapons. 19. The United States of America are not permitted to stockpile Urainium or components for the construction of Nuclear weapons. 20. All United States state captials will be placed under military occupation under a miltary governor, all to be designated by the Central American Coalition. 21. The United States will concede the right to the Central American Coalition military to occupy the following cities: New York City New York, population 8,250,567 Los Angeles California, population 3,849,378 Chicago Illinois, population 2,833,321 Houston Texas, population 2,169,248 Phoenix Arizona, population 1,512,986 Philadelphia Pennsylvania, population 1,448,394 San Antonio Texas, population 1,296,682 29 San Diego California, population 1,256,951 Dallas Texas, population 1,232,940 San Jose California, population 929,936 22. The Central American Coalition forces will remain in the above cites until such time they deem to be removed. 23. The United States will pay for the up keep of the Central American Coalition occupation force. 24. Reperitions will be payed to the Central American Coalition. The said reperitions will be 25% of the Gross National Product of the United States of America until the year 2051. 25. All acts of violence against Central American Coalition citizens (civilian and/or military) will be delt with by civilian courts. 26. The United States of America will be responsible for administrating Law and Order in their cities. 27. The Central American Coalition compliance inspectors will not be denied access, through the course of their inspection duties, into civlian and/or military facilities 28. The Central American Coalition compliance inspectors will be permitted to inspect facilities at their descression. 29. Non-compliance with any of these conditions will nullify the treaty as a whole and the Central American Coalition will place the United States of American under perminant occupation. 30. The original Spanish text is the authentic version. Signing for the Central American Coalition: *Rear Admiral Juan Cortez *Admiral Néstor Sciolieneral *Brigadier Juan Vélez *General Raúl Chávez Signing for the United States of America: *Admiral Jack Carter *Commodore Theo Gates *General Alan Jackson *Major General Alex Thomas *General Peter Pace